In addition to your extra problems: Mayans!
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: The Fates never let Percy Jackson have a minute of rest. Welcome to Greek Mythology! Don't forget Roman! I forget to add on the Egyptians! Now Annabeth's cousin has a dad who is a NORSE god. When Percy Jackson sees the two girls on the street, he thinks, "How many religions are left?" The Fates still have a thing or two up their sleeves. Good luck with that, Percy.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH

"So I'm going to count this on my fingers" Percy was sitting beside me, at the falafel place where we heard Magnus's story two days ago. The air was great, and all the monsters seemed to be on holiday, So me and Percy had decided to get some lunch while we were visiting Boston, 'The Hub of the Universe'.

"Greek and Romans... that's two," He held up his thumb and index finger.

"Add the Egyptians now." My boyfriend held up one more finger.

"Plus Magnus Chase's Lovely Adventures, for ages 200 and up." He held up the second last finger on his hand. His face looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, maybe we could write stories about these. I bet everyone would love them. Percy Jackson's Wonderful Mishaps / Adventures- 60 dollars each."

"Percy," I said, laughing, "Who the heck would want to read about all your wonderful problems? Also, we would need to cover up a few things- like Grover's nervous bladder problem."

Percy ruffled his hair and smiled. "Fine then, a movie. But we can't tell anyone I turned into a guinea pig." I smiled. The idea of Percy getting into the movie business when he was older was hilarious. Who would make a movie of Greek history? Percy just didn't seem like the one to sit down or write a book, or spout dramatic Shakespeare lines.

"Okay, what were we talking about again? Right. So two plus one plus one equals... equals..." he resumed counting his fingers.

I groaned, laid my head back on my chair and stretched my feet so now I was tilted at 45 degrees. My gaze rested on outside the window.

On the street, two people seemed to be fighting a pack of dogs, and they were accompanied by a cat and a pigeon. I turned to look away... Then I snapped my head right back.

"Percy, not to startle you or anything, but look out the window." I said to the seaweed brain who was double-checking his laborious math equation.

"This better be good." He groaned, and got up to look at the window properly.

"O-kaaay. A pigeon and a cat fighting dogs. Why not? Doesn't cat plus dog equal a huge amount of mess for sidewalk cleaners?"

"Percy!" I said exasperated. " Mist. Glamour. Things that don't allow you to see properly?"

"OHHHHHH! Right. Got it." He squinted at it, using his magical Percy Jackson powers to look at it.

As for me, I lowered my vision into the duat.

Sadie had been trying to teach me for ages to do it. I'm not as good as her, but I can still see if I concentrate enough.

The two girls who are fighting the dogs have an aura of deep blue. One girl has the head of an eagle, and the other one has a jaguar head and tail. It looks like the jaguar girl is sending some invisible attack commands to the used-to-be-cat, which is now a full-on jaguar. The pigeon is an eagle too. And the dogs they're fighting... They seem to be some sort of shadow creatures. Where ever they walk, my Duat vision allows me to see the street and air being turned gray.

I had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Ah. Yes." My super-weird boyfriend straightens his back and stretches. "I can now see the weird pigeon-eagle." He sat down and started eating his falafel.

"Percy!" I said, outraged. "We have to help them!"

"Ya, I know. Maybe, like, we could skip that just **one** time..." I gave him my "look".

"Fine..." He said as he rolled his eyes.

We headed out of the falafel place.

Percy counted his fingers again.

"You know," he said as he jogged up to me, waving his arm, "One more religion and I'll need another hand!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I really think this is a bad idea." Percy promoted as he jogged up to me.

"Good, 'cause that makes us even for all your bad ideas!" I smirk at him at start walking faster toward the two people.

"Come on, I'll buy you some pizza if there are more different gods."

The girls have almost contained the fighting force, and their attacks are slowing down. Just as I came towards them, the one with green eyes slew the last shadow, and it disappears with a tiny 'yiip!'.

I decided with the direct, though rather embarrassing, approach.

"HI! I'm Annabeth! I was wondering if you ever heard of the Greek gods. maybe the Egyptian ones? Norse? Roman? Hmm?"

The girls looked a bit Asian closer up. One had brown eyes with the other having green. Besides that, they seemed practically identical.

"人々は私達を見ている!" Said the one with brown eyes.

Okay, that was definitely an Asian language, though I didn't know which. Chinese? Armenian? Japanese? Slavic?

"Uhhh... you can speak English, right?" Okay, not the best approach, or the most subtle.

"Yes." One of the girls nodded her head. "Do."

"So." Percy entered the conversation, "What your name? My name's Perseus Jackson, but people call me Percy."

"My name Hashimoto Akaria . Do not call people surname?"

"Do you mean to ask if we call people by their last names? Of course not! Why would we? they're called LAST names for a reason!"

"Percy!" I said sharply, "different place, different customs! **Respect.** " I almost yelled the word. Why was Percy so thick-headed?

"Course," Percy little smirk sends my bad mood away. I smile back. My attempts to stay mad at Percy never work for long.

The other girl seemed to agree with my little lecture.

"Hai." She said, "Name Hashimoto Yuna. Call me Yuna."

"Oh. Now I get it." I turn to face Percy. "Their surname is just placed in front of their given name."

Percy nods, with a long, exaggerated "OOHHHHH!"

"What was question you asked? Greek what?"

"Well, the way I remember it." Percy stood up straight coughed into his hand, and began to talk in a mimicking voice, _"_ HI! I'm Annabeth!" Eyelash flutter. "I was wondering if you ever heard of the Greek gods." More eyelash fluttering. "maybe the Egyptian ones? Norse? Roman? _Hmm?"_

I almost slam him down and karate him.

"No Greek, or Egyptian, or Roman. No Norse. We have animal spirits, yes? We are Mayan."

"Oh gods," I say as Percy rapidly begins counting his fingers again. "Percy, get your sword out. You'll need it when monsters come."

"Annabeth," he said as I whipped out my emergency cellphone. "What are you doing?"

"Tell the Mayan people that they should come with us." I ordered, "I'm calling Sadie to tell her to pick us up in Freak. Also, we did make a bet, correct? I'm ordering us some pizza."

* * *

 **That's all, folks! Japanese culture is very interesting to me. For all those poor people who don't live in Japan, 'Hai' is Yes. You have to say it sharply, though, Which I can't exactly demonstrate on the computer (You don't do 'Hai', You do 'Hai'!). Anyway, I hope you research up on your Japanese Culture.**

 **RQOI (Random Question Of Interest)**

 **Or in this case:**

 **RRQOI (REALLY Random Question Of Interest): What do Japanese Computer Keyboards look like? Do they have all the Japanese symbols on them? How big would the keyboards be?**

 **Told you it was random.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the ride, Sadie," I said as I hopped out onto the Brooklyn house. Percy jumped out too, eating his pizza. The Mayan/ Japanese people were eating pizza also, but not exactly like the average American. Akaria was ripping up the pizza into chunks, then popping them into her mouth one by one, while Yuna was looking under the cheese and checking to see if there were any explosives cleverly hidden away.

"Dis is spwicy." Akaria had stuck the pepperoni into her mouth and chewed.

I seriously hoped no immensely powerful god was draping over my shoulder, videoing my embarrassing life.

"So," Sadie said, "These are the Japanese people who are Mayan, right?"

I just sighed and nodded my head. Annabeth Chase, the girl who deals with pepperoni mishaps.

"Who she?" Yuna looked hard at Sadie, pointing.

"This is Sadie Kane, she's an Egyptian weirdo, opposed to the Greek weirdo I am."

"Oh." Yuna walked up to Akaria, who still had pizza in her mouth, And started talking in Japanese.

To the best of my Japanese knowledge, it sounded like "What the heck is a Weird 'O'?"

My day was not on the bright side.

"Let's just go inside." I proposed. The sky was getting darker, and rain clouds were moving in.

"Okay everyone, Come on." Sadie called, and Yuna, Akaria and Percy followed us down the secret hatch on top of the building.

"Okay everyone, this is the Brooklyn House" Sadie steeped over a little toddler, who was drawing with a crayon magically.

"Yōji! Toddler!" Akaria exclaimed as we came across the 'ankle-biters'.

We walked forth to where Carter was. (At the dinner table, eating some sausages.)

"-And we got weird sorts of magic signals from the east, I think we need to ask some people to go check out Asia,"

"Hello, brother," Sadie walked up to him, "Are we interrupting?"

"Uhh..." Carter looked at Akaria, who still had some pepperoni clinging to her cheek, then he looked at Yuna, who had somehow manage to wrangle cheese in her hair. And then he saw Percy, who had tomato sauce dripping down his chin, with me, the only dignified one.

"Yep. Another random crazy death-defying thing," I said miserably. "Hope you don't mind lots of near death-misses."

"oh, no, perfectly fine." Carter said, "I take stupid, near-death misses as a medicine. twice a day, just what my doctor said. What's it THIS time?"

"Well. Sorta Sort story. We were at a falafel place-"

"A falafel place?"

"I'll explain later. **later** later. Anyway, I look at the window, and I see these two girls-"

"Us, Yuna and Akaria," Yuna offers helpfully.

"Yep, and they're fighting with an eagle and a jaguar, which happen to be their-"

"Spirit animals"

"Can everyone stop interrupting! Yes, spirit animals, Because Yuna and Akaria are **Mayan.** Well, they're Japanese, but they're Mayan, so since I told percy I'd buy pizza, I order pizza for two other people! And now my wallet is, alas, kinda useless now."

I pull out my only money left: two dimes and a penny.

"Interesting." Carter said, which is quite a good weirdness rating, coming from him.

"So I was thinking," he said, "We can figure out about what the heck has gone wrong with the Mayan civilization, then we can plan a little field trip. Oh yah, maybe you could tell Frank and Magnus to pack their bags? We'll need bigger help for this."

* * *

 **I hope you appreciate that entry! I hoped to get 600 words, and now I've succeeded. Comment, like, follow, you know the drill. Also try to answer the RQOI!**

 **RQOI (Random Question Of Interest): What's your favorite word in Japanese? Do you think the Japanese word is worthy of being the Japanese counterpart to your English word?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my goodness! We're going to Asia!" Frank Zhang shouted again for the fiftieth time.

I had a hard time convincing Mr. D to let the strawberry profits go into this trip. He had a hard time believing that the money was going to good use. He kept complaining about all the money flying out for Annie Bell's Vacation.

We boarded the plane without too much trouble. The trouble happened when we went into flight.

"I really need to pee," Frank Zhang said.

"He needs to pee" One of the Japanese girls said.

"Annabeth" Sadie said, "Can you please move so Frank can pee?"

"ALL RIGHT!" I threw myself out of the seat, and Frank could scooch past her.

Our little plane group consisted of Frank, Sadie and obviously Yuna and Akaria. Percy and Zeus had some... issues, so he was with Hazel on Arion. I kinda wished Percy was here now, as I was going slightly insane.

Suddenly the plane starting tilting. my baggage toppled sideways.

"Sadie," I asked nervously, "Any know-how on what's happening?"

"Annabeth, don't freak out..." Sadie craned her neck over the seat. "The pilots are possessed."

"Oh gods. Oh gods!" The plane started to do a barrel roll-nose dive right into the ocean. Everyone was screaming, and barfing as we experienced what felt like no gravity because we were falling so fast.

We were plummeting straight into the ocean. This would be a great time for Percy to show up, I thought as I looked at the waters down in the pacific ocean.

* * *

 **OH MY GOODNESS SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER! why? Life, and I couldn't think of any ideas. Please forgive me!**

 **RQOI: Do you have a pet? What's the pet's** **name?**

 **I had a chicken named Sindar. He was so CUTE!**


End file.
